


The Broken Angel

by daenosaur



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Drama, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenosaur/pseuds/daenosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death. We are destined to be claimed by his fatal touch, yet we fear the day he comes by. He….or them. In the cases of many political authorities and people of interest, they are met with their gruesome fate at the hands of those more ruthless than death. Assassins. A specific pair to be exact. A renowned duo that had never once failed a mission. These two men are feared across the world. Everyone knows their names, but not their identities. Their most important mission has been assigned and set in motion, but things may not go as planned when they come face-to-face with the target. A broken angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part story written for The BangBangBang BigBang Secret Santa Fanfic exchange in which I was requested ToDaeRi.
> 
> Trigger for a very brief mention of suicidal thoughts.

This was it. Their coup d' etat. They'd been waiting with baited breath for nearly three weeks for the details of their newest and possibly final mission to arrive. Needless to say the moment it got to their well hidden residence, neither had a shred of patience. No name, no return address; just they way they liked it.

TOP had been the one to retrieve the large manila envelope, the second it was in his grasp his fingers itched to tear the file open. Yet he knew restraint, he'd never hear the end of it with that obnoxious partner of his. He padded back to living room with a calm demeanor entirely opposite of the elated party pounding in his head. He tossed the paper down in front of a blond haired man, lightly kicking him in the shin to get his attention.

"Man what the fuck was that--" said man tossed down the cellular device he'd been holding and shot an icy glare at the towering male, only to be met with hand pointing in a direction he didn't particularly care for. "Not right now, maybe we can after we get some grub" he groaned out as he ran long fingers through his platinum fringe. The response he earned was an annoyed scoff and a smack upside the head.

"Yah, you little shit. I wasn't talking about your dick" TOP hissed out, picking up the envelope and smacking the other's face with it. "You ought to pay more attention Seungri" he snorted as the let the paper package fall into the lap of the blond one.

"Hell yeah, this better be what I think it is" Seungri exclaimed absentmindedly as he tilted it every which way. He was pleased to find not a single mark on the envelope, but it was snatched from his hands just as he was about to tear into it. "Hyung--" he swung his arms and grabbed for it only to have his hands swatted away as the other took a seat next to him.

"Shut up and quit acting like a child. You opened the last three, it's my turn" TOP stated then pried open their delivery and pulled a small ivory folder from it's confines. Seungri leaned over and rested his chin on the shoulder of his companion and read over single file once it was opened.

 

`Hello again;`

`As you know this your most important and possibly final mission. Many have tried before to do this particular job and have failed as I'm sure you're aware. We've waited far too long for this moment, this is our coup d' etat. If you can pull this off then we will overthrown the government and true power will reign.`

`Your mission to assassinate the heir to the throne, first Prince Kang. He barely shows his face in public as protection against us and other syndicates. We don't know what he looks like but you'll know when you see him. It sounds like a hunk of bullshit, but there I supposedly an air about him that you just can't miss. We are sure that he's 26 and is room is the highest window on the east wall of the building.`

`If you get caught or fail this mission, we are all done for. You are our last hope. Proceed whenever, you're on your own.`

`GD`

 

They each silently scanned the simple letterhead then slipped it back into the folder in which it came. Jut moments after, the pair traded glances and mutual smirks before shooting from their seats and to their designated rooms. The sooner they took care of this, the sooner the people would be free of the clutches from the tyrannical Kang family. 

Seungri emerged from his room first in a black suit from head to toe and a single briefcase at his side, while TOP dawned a near identical suit with the difference of a white shirt beneath his blazer. He scanned over the younger and tossed him a look of disbelief but also of appreciation at the fine specimen.

"You look like you're going to attend a funeral, you'll draw attention"

"We'll soon be the reason for a large scale one here soon enough. I'm just dressing for the occasion" Seungri shrugged and picked up the manila folder, handing it to TOP to discard. Without hesitation, he pulled a lighter from his pocket and held the paper over their sink, letting it burn never to be see again when it's ashes washed down the drain.

The pair finished up their preparations, packing a large sum of cash for food and accommodations and headed on their way.

_**~xxx~** _

' _Only a few days left…_ ' a young man thought to himself as sat dangling his legs from the windowsill. If he were to lean any farther he might fall out, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He had been dreading the day he would have to step up to the throne and take over where his heartless father had ruled, it was the last thing he wanted to do. ' _Maybe if I just fall from here, I won't have to take this burden onto my shoulders…_ ' he was pulled from his musing when a knock came through his door.

"Young prince, you are summoned for supper" the voice of a servant muffled through his door, sighing and crawling back from the window into the safety of his room. He didn't want to see his parents, he didn't want to see the envious glares of his siblings, he loathed having to look at the faces of enslaved people that fed from scraps. He hated their regime, he wanted to see everyone smile but his father would never let that happen.

He dressed in his casual meal attire and walked through the halls to their large dining room where the majority of his family were taking their seats. He could feel the stares from multiples of his siblings. Primarily his two brothers, both happened to be younger than him. Though they loved their brother a lot, the closer it came to his coronation, the more hostile they became. Everyone, even the queen and king were aware that Daesung had no desire to take on the crown, but his father had struck that idea down many a times.

"Daesung, what took you so long child?" his mother looked at him with a warm gaze, oh how he loved her dearly. He sure wasn't going to say 'I was just thinking about falling out the window six stories to my death' so instead he changed it to something he did rather often.

"I was enraptured by that book I've been reading. I can tell I'm getting to the climax of the plot" he said, which wasn't an entire lie. He was telling the truth about the book, just not in the right time frame. But the answer seemed to appease her inquiries and he took his seat silently as food was their food was brought to their dining table.

As usual, they blessed their food and dug into the delicious variety before them. It wasn't long until everyone in the room was bustling and gossiping over the day's events. His sister went on about a cute boy she was falling for in school while the brothers were just talking about their sports teams winning their most recent matches.

Daesung has been denied the luxuries of leaving the palace, he can't run the risk of being killed. Though his family would like to prevent such a mishap, it was an inviting scenario to the heir. Maybe it'd be the way out this hell hole he'd been trapped in his entire life.

Yet here he was drawing ever nearer to his sealed fate as his father boasted on through their feast. As usual, Daesung kept as silent as he could manage unless he'd been addressed directly. He was more than pleased that he was only called upon in the beginning when he'd finally finished the meal and excused himself back to his quarters. At least there was one place he could be himself and take down his façade of the happy lawful heir and go back to loathing the impending coronation.

  _**~xxx~**_

TOP and Seungri have contacts in every district and every city throughout the land of Aldmist. From the fear they strike in loyalists to the following they gather with the rebels, there wasn't a single inch of land they hadn't covered. It made getting around a lot easier.

They both could have settled down and laid low with new identities years ago after they poisoned one of the largest mafia bosses in the region as they have more than enough money to live in comfortable luxury. They opted for the adrenaline of their kill, oh how they loved a face stricken in terror with their imminent death upon them. They'd been it long enough you'd think they've gotten bored, yet here they are still going at it for nearly 8 years. They're only now choosing to settle due to age. Seungri always enjoyed getting under TOP's skin when the elder would complain of his back hurting or how tired he always was. The multitude of names he'd coined from 'Old Man' to 'Grandpa' earned him plenty of whacks upside the head and even a concussion when the times were entirely inappropriate.

But TOP never complained when they ended up in a club like every other night before they were to take down a target, such as where they found themselves once again. One the most prestigious clubs in the world, _Broken_. Same club they'd always gone to as well as the only one. They always celebrated beforehand with a few drinks and plenty of men and women at their disposal.

Once again they took up their seat in a secluded booth towards the back, they'd had their drinks for the night  and for once decided not to entangle themselves with the likes of others. Instead they'd found fascination in each other. Somewhere through the drinks, Seungri found himself in the lap of his colleague with their lips locked in rough battle of dominance. They pulled back after a few minutes to catch some breath, only to see a few people looking on in fascination as well as a hint of arousal from the exchange.

"Hyung, we need to get out of here" the shorter whispered as he swiftly climbed off the inviting lap.

"Why are you just getting shy, we've fucked people at the same time and we do this half the time anyway. What's with you?" TOP grasped the thin wrist of his partner and pulled him back in close to which Seungri shot him a glare.

"One, I'd rather go back to the hotel to fuck so these perverts aren't devouring the sight of you fucking me. And two, someone pointed us out a few minutes ago. We need to get going." he stated in a firm tone and grabbed the larger wrist and stealthily pulled him from the booth and quickly made their way to the exit. Seungri looked over his shoulder only to see two black suited men stalking after them, effectively kicking his ass in gear and making a beeline to the door.

"Get those two, don't let them get away!" they faintly heard over the rumbling bass of the club as they ventured out into the cool night. They sure couldn't go back the way they came, but they're lucky the populous city wasn't the largest. They had people everywhere and they knew just where to go.

They ran down a few blocks and scaled both fences and walls down alleyways, effectively losing their pursuers in a short period before heading to their destination. Of course they had to keep on the lookout, especially with Seungri's beacon hair color and the fact someone had spotted them in the city limits. Luckily within a few minutes they'd arrived at _Rise_ , the shop of a friend.

"Aye yo, Taeyang. Guess who's here to see you?" TOP called out as they entered the small yet tidy pawn shop. From the back came a clamor and a short yet built man wandered out with a large smile when he spotted the pair.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in nearly three months, what have you been doing?" Taeyang came out from behind the counter and warmly embraced the two. He looked up and Seungri, running his finger through the platinum fringe "And this....why? Not in a bad way, you look nice." his eyes crinkled into happy crescents before returning to behind the clerk's desk.

"We are here for information. The final mission, it's a big one." Seungri spoke up, a smirk plastered across his face. He could see the curiosity brewing in the man's eyes as he walked up to the door and closed shop for the night. "What do you know about first Prince Kang?" he inquired before the pair followed their shorter friend into the back and took to the apartments overhead.

"We'll talk more in the suite. I'm intrigued by what you meant by final mission, this ought to be quite interesting" he said as he guided them up the stairs and took an elevator to the topmost floor, the only way to get to it is with Taeyang's key. Looking at his little pawn shop and the average norm clothes he dawns, you wouldn't guess he is a multi-millionaire for running the largest drug cartel in the land. Cocaine, heroine, hashish, marijuana, meth, ecstasy, LSD, you name it. Prescription or illegal, there wasn't a drug he hadn't sold.

When the elevator opened it doors, it revealed the creme colored walls and and brick red flooring that led to a large chrome door. The murderous duet stepped back a few feet while Taeyang completed his security measures of thumb print, eye and face recognition before the door opened to reveal a lavish home with the finest furnishings.

"God damn, when you have time to decorate this place?" TOP concentrated his attention on a certain black and white paisley arm chair, taking a seat and dragging his fingers across the flawless fabric.

"You think I do? Please, I have paid designers" the small stature man chuckled as he went into his kitchen and threw open the fridge. "You guys want any beer or something?" he asked and got a collective 'hell yeah' and brought a six-pack into the living room. They all occupied the spacious room, two on the couch and of course TOP glued to the arm chair. They opened the bottles and took large swigs of the deep golden copper liquid and relaxed before the eldest spoke up.

"What do you have on Kang? We need anything and everything on him." his baritone reverberated through the room, the youngest nodding as well before settling their gazes on Taeyang.

"You've probably heard everything there is to know, it's near impossible to find anything on him." he tapped his chin as while searching the depths of his mind "Kang Daesung. 26. 5 siblings and is the eldest. Heir to throne and almost never leaves the palace. His room is the highest window along the east wall and sometimes he leaves it wide open. That...is all I know" he peeled his eyes open and rubbed at his aching temples. He may be gifted with one of the greatest memories in the world, but it took a lot of energy to sift through the endless files.

"You have got to be kidding me" Seungri laid back. emitting a frustrated sigh. "Fuck, we barely know a damn thing about this kid!" he huffed and chugged a large amount of his beer.

"Sorry man, he's just too secretive. Only a select few even know what he looks like, that's truly all I got on him"

"Yah Seungri. You know he's only trying to help us you ungrateful little shit" TOP threw the pillow that accompanied the chair he'd occupied and chucked it hard at his colleague's head, much to the dismay of their short friend. "Anyway, we came here because we  were spotted in a bar and we have a couple things in the usual hotel that we couldn't retrieve." the tall man rubbed his face with his bare palms, clearly annoyed at their predicament.

"Say no more, I'll have it here by sunrise. Now if you'll excuse me..." Taeyang arose from the couch and picked his phone up off the kitchen counter before taking to his personal quarters, leaving his visitors alone while he made a quick call. They each finished their beverages and gazed at the other, each pair of eyes contemplating on which way they'd take out their target. The plan had yet to be settled a neither felt any direction was fitting for the occasion.

"Hyung...what if we scaled the wall and just waited in his room?" Seungri spoke with a soft tone, clearly not even supporting his own idea.

"Actually..if he keeps that window open then I think we should" needless to say the response left Seungri in surprise, he hadn't even thought about it; he'd just blurted it out. "We've  never gone the quickest route, we always find something more difficult, so let's try a normal approach" TOP reiterated his reasoning as if assassination were a normal thing anyway. The dark haired man leaned over and ruffled the other hair, earning  a whine of distaste.

"Wow...okay then. That was much easier of a decision than I expected it to be. I thought you'd want to blow shit up and make one hell of an entrance" the platinum haired boy received an actual smack upside his head for that comment but they diffused into laughter shortly after. In the midst of discussing time frames and how to set it in motion, Taeyang returned to the room with a smile on his face.

"Your guys' items will be here within the hour. I do hope you're planning to stay, I'd like to hear what you guys come up with" the mohawked man explained as he planted himself in the same spot on the sofa he'd sat in before. "Spill it. I want to know every detail" he said in a more serious tone, the other two shooting a look of mutuality and happily indulging their friend on the brewing plan.

_**~xxx~** _

' _Tomorrow...tomorrow is the day_ ' Daesung sat on his bed and stared into the blank void that was his ceiling. The light pouring into the room felt as though it were mocking him. It got to experience the outside, it didn't have to deal with being swatted with a belt if it's posture was off or if the didn't bow far enough. Unfair, that's what everything was. He wasn't permitted to open his window but he couldn't care, he left it open the entire day.

He spent almost the entirety of the day listening to his father's spiel on what not to do and how not be a disgrace. If there was one thing Daesung did appreciate, it was the cell phone he'd managed to get from a servant boy. In return, he kept his promise of the trade and gave the boy his freedom. He only had one friend from the outside, so when he returned to his room for the night, his phone was always the first to have his attention.

He looked over it and saw that he missed 14 messages and had 5 voicemails, all from his friend in he city. He first opened a few texts:

`"Daesung be careful tonight" `

`"Seriously where are you? Be careful"`

`"Dae I'm really worried for you, please"`

`"Call me as soon as you have your phone, HURRY!"`

The desperation in the messages sent a pang of guilt through the boy, he had his friend worried for no reason and without even checking the voicemails he returned the call. He thought the other would be asleep by now, but he didn't even have to wait an entire ring when a worried voice came through the phone.

"Daesungie?! Are you okay, are you safe? Are you hurt?" the voice coming through the phone was distressed and laced with worry, Daesung could read people like no other. Even if he couldn't see them face-to-face.

"Youngbae hyung, I'm fine don't worry. Nothing is wrong, I'm just exhausted. Why are you freaking out, it's just my coronation. I'm the one who should be freaking out." he chuckled dryly, his tone bitter at the thought of running his father's shitty empire.

"Devious Duo. They've been assigned to kill you tonight. I don't want to lose one of my best friends..." Youngbae's voice cracked with unshed tears, they both knew that there was no escape with those two. Yet Daesung couldn't help the smile that tugged at at his lips with the information.

"Really then? I'll have to thank them on my way out Youngbae, this is a blessing. Thanks you so much, I'll see you again someday hyung. Be safe, love you" he sighed happily and he hung up the phone, much to protests of the man on the other line. He had no idea when they would come, but he was more than ready to face it. He wouldn't even have to worry about doing it himself like planned.

He arose from his bed and made his way to the open window, his only portal to the outside. He sighed and stuck his head out and inhaled the crisp night air. It was cold, yet he felt warm and for once happy. He gazed out at the gleaming lights of the bustling city outside the walls of his confines. It hurt him to no end that his parent's hadn't considered his thoughts on the matter, he had only been outside once and he never went out again.

A content sigh left his lips as he retracted from the sill and walked back over to his bed, not bothering to shut it. He decided to make it easy on them. and decided to lay down and await his capturers.

_**~xxx~** _

After discussing and working out the kinks of their mission, the trio retired for the night. TOP and Seungri took to the guest bedroom while Taeyang naturally slept in his own quarters. They'd all slept through the night like logs, waking refreshed and energized. It was finally time.

Taeyang cane to wake the pair up around 9 in the morning where a large breakfast feast was begging to be devoured. That's exactly what happened, all three tag teamed the covered table and managed to inhale nearly every dish. None of them had to deal with the hassle of washing the plates and silverware, so they took their remaining half hour to say goodbyes. At least for now.

"I figured you guys might want a little good luck gift and this is may of giving it to you. Your belongings are all in my entryway. Be careful, but please don't be brutal with him." he said as he accompanied them to the exit and handed them their items.

"Wait what do you mean--" Seungri had begun to ask what the last statement had been about, only to be cut off with a simple _see ya_ and a door to their faces. It wasn't normal of Taeyang to be so quick to part, but his assumption was about the drug lord's view on their chosen field. He'd never agreed with the murdering and certainly not the torture sessions he'd heard from the two themselves.

Their wonder subsided as quick as it came, weaving their way through the twists and turns of the city until finally coming across the majestic architecture of the Kang Palace. It was around 10 at night when they'd finally arrived after a day of evading the authorities and making sure all their escape routes were clear and devoid of any blockage. The wall around the building wasn't as tall as they thought it would be, that made it much easier to scale.

They'd learned the layout within the castle walls and one of the only sources they had from within had managed to get them a layout and extensive description of where the security is lacking as well as blind spots from cameras and guard shifts. They got over the wall without a hitch, Seungri went ahead to make sure the coast was clear since he was more agile than his counterpart. When he deemed the course safe enough they made a swift dash to the side of the building.

"Shit, that is higher than I'd expected" TOP cursed as he looked up at their target's open window, at least that made it easier. They had two choices; either test the special grip lock that'd recently been developed or break into the castle and wander the winding halls until reaching their destination. The original plan had to be scrapped due to the height of the room, it was a good twenty feet further away than they'd originally thought, trashing their cliché grappling hook plan.

"I'll go first to test this, you get hurt too easily" Seungri fished through his blazer and grabbed a pair of the grip gloves, passing them to his partner before slipping his own pair on. The gloves were merely a prototype and had yet to be tested in intense situations, but there is no other option. The technology was so recently developed that making grip lock shoes seemed at least a good year off.

Seungri placed his hands against the cement walls and lifted a hand above his other as if climbing a ladder. It required upper body strength for sure, but at least their resting points were a set of four windows sills they could lean on. As the lithe boy inched his way up, he actually found it exceptionally easier than he'd initially thought it to be.

"Hyung, it's really easy so get up here" the blond boy turned his head and glanced back to the base of the building where his partner was hesitantly trying to figure out how to use the accursed things. "Its just like climbing a fence or a cargo net, just without the use your feet. Trust me, I feel like a feather" the younger male stated as he swung up the vertical concrete wall.

His partner, though hesitant at first, found his groove and swiftly caught up with the other. "Hurry up Seungri, we haven't got all night. Get in, get out." the older scolded as they shimmied toward the window. Seungri climbed in silently, followed by TOP who seemed to have encountered some difficulty when catching his breath

"A simple climb and you can't handle that shit? Come on hyung, you're not _that_ old" the younger whined, receiving a glare in response. TOP opened his mouth to respond before a soft round of laughter stunned the pair. They shifted their gazes towards the sound to see a man sitting up in bed covering his mouth as he quite miserably failed to retain his giggle fit.

"S-sorry, I thought assassins were supposed to be silent and stealthy" a voice had finally replaced the laughter yet it still caught the duo off guard that their target was even awake at this time of night, all the nobility pieces of shit needed their beauty sleep. "I'd like to get this over with quickly, please. I would rather not have to writhe in pain, make it as quick as possible and get the hell out okay?" the man's expression blanked and his voice near monotone as he stated the request.

If there was one thing that Seungri and TOP enjoyed, it was watching their victims plead and beg for their lives to be spared. This however, was not a situation they'd encountered in the past on top of being their final and most important mission yet.

"What are you guys waiting for, just kill me....please!" Seungri looked directly into the boy's dark mocha eyes, noting the desperation and sincerity of the demand. It confused the blond further when he felt a small pang in his chest as he witnessed their target staring at them and begging for his life to be taken. ' _What could be so bad that he'd want to die?_ ' Seungri mulled over the question in his head.

"Are you kidding me? Who the hell wants to take over this shitty regime? Sure as fuck not me but I can't get it through any heads. I do not wish to king nor have I _ever_ in my life wanted to. I hate the way people are treated, the way father flaunts taxpayer dollars and the poverty he's created. I don't want a single part of it.I just want to be Kang Daesung. Me. Not the damn king" Daesung gritted out, clenching his fists around the sheet of his comforter then slowly rolled it back before rising from his mattress. "If you don't kill me, I do it myself. Thank you for giving me the push to finally do it, I apologize for anything my father's wrong doings that have effected your lives" the dark eyed man stalked over to the window where his visitors had entered and took his seat with his legs dangling out the window. For the first and final time he took his hands off the frame of the window and grabbed the ledge, swinging his body out the window and closing his eyes as he let death finally settle in.....

Or so he had hoped. Instead, he found himself yanked back harshly into the room with his back pinned down against the cold marble floor. The sight that greeted him once he pried his eyes open was nothing short of utter confusion. The tallest of all three had his large palm pressed in the middle of Daesung's chest, the heir violently trying to wriggle from the grasp.

"How did you know we would be here?" TOP asked with his deep timbre causing the princes to shudder beneath the tall man.

"A little bird and there have been multiple threats anyway. I was told that _The Devious Duo_ was to take me out tonight and I couldn't have been happier....so let me up or kill me right here"

"You don't want to be king? You don't to live in luxury and have everything you could ever want at your beck and call?" the youngest piped in, curiosity peaking and becoming too much for him to retain his interrogation.

"Hell no! I want _nothing_ to do with them. I love my mother and siblings but I cannot stand my father. Do you think living in luxury is being confined behind these walls your _entire_ life? How about being denied friends or anyone to even get close to? I hate seeing the servants kicked around and treated like shit, I've been able to release 11 of them but that's it. I don't want any of it...I want to get away from here..forever." the prince spoke as tears streamed from his eyes, TOP unconsciously taking a finger and wiping the droplet away from the man below him.

He couldn't pin what the reason was, but seeing this man bawling out and beg to end his life shot a pang in the eldest's heart. He glanced to Seungri and much to his surprise, the blond male nodded his head and crouched down beside TOP and the prince.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you never have to see this place again...." Seungri whispered to the young prince before placing a soft peck on his ear. "Hyung...let's take him. There's something.... _special_ about him" he looked his partner straight in the eyes asking for permission. And for the first time in years, his pearly whites shining brighter than he could ever remember when he received the nod of approval.

The prince-- no...

The broken angel does not die tonight.


End file.
